Desicion
by shinsprings
Summary: Sakura menghidupkan kembali Naruto yang hampir mati akibat pertarungannya pada Sasuke, tapi tanpa di luar batas sakura menggunakan nyawanya untuk menukarnya pada Naruto.RnR PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Hai *celingak-celinguk* aku kembali dengan fic abalku yang baru setelah hiatus panjang, ku harap para readers, author, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, semua yang ada disini menyukainya hohoho**

**Untuk fic 'hanya kau' sebenernya saya ngga punya niat buat ngelanjutin #plakkkk XD hahah**

**Sudahlah jangan banyak bacot baca aja dulu wkwkwk (lu yang banyak bacot avril)**

**Summary: Sakura menghidupkan kembali Naruto yang hampir mati akibat pertarungannya pada Sasuke, tapi tanpa di luar batas sakura menggunakan nyawanya untuk menukarnya pada Naruto.**

**Mungkin akan ada banyak hint NS, tapi bukan di chap ini. **

**Bagaimana jalan ceritanya? Baca dan review. NO FLAME.**

**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, semi canon, abal, lebay, typo banyak mohon maklumi. Membaca fic saya akan menyebabkan penyakit mandul, kanker otak, gatal-gatal, sakit kepala karena tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya *plakkk (ngga lah, tolong abaikan ya hahaha)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading ^^**

"NARUTOOOOOO.."

"Aku masih kuat Sakura-chan, aku akan membawa pulang Sasuke,"

"Ku mohon Naruto hentikan janjimu itu,"

"…"

"Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup Naruto, mati kau. AMATERASU!.."

"RASENGAN"

DUAAARRRRR~

"Narutoooooo"

.

.

.

"Naruto kumohon bertahanlah, hiks.. Naruto"

Langit yang sedari tadi mendung kini sudah mulai menampakkan suryanya.

Naruto kini sudah berhenti bertarung dengan sahabatnya, Sasuke. Kini dia diselimuti oleh darah yang mengalir di bagian dada dan kepala.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sakura menangis memeluk tubuh Naruto yang kini tidak sadarkan diri.

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Naruto, detak jantung Naruto tidak berdenyut membuat Sakura semakin sedih akan kejadian ini. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

TAP TAP TAP

Seseorang berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sakura" suara dari sensei tercinta membuat Sakura terpekik kaget dan menatap senseinya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku harus menyembuhkan Naruto" Sakura meletakkan kepala Naruto di atas pangkuannya dan mulai mengeluarkan cakra di sekitar tangannya. Kakashi hanya menutup matanya sesaat dan menatap langit yang kini sudah dihiasi pelangi '_Naruto, sampai segitunyakah kau ingin membawa pulang Sasuke'_

Sakura terus-menerus mengeluarkan cakranya hingga dia menghabiskan seluruh cakra yang dia punya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan jurus yang di berikan nenek Chiyo" Sakura berguman sendiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura" Kakashi mulai curiga dengan jurus yang dikeluarkan Sakura, jurus ini tidak seperti biasanya hawa dari jurus ini sangat kuat.

"Sakura berhenti menggunakan jurus tersebut" Kakashi menahan Sakura agar dia tidak menggunakan jurus transfer jiwa yang akan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Biarkan saja sensei, Naruto harus hidup kembali" Sakura mengelak perkataan Kakashi.

Dengan sekali hentakan cakra yang berada di tangan Sakura membesar dan berubah warna menjadi biru. "Uhuk-uhuk" darah segar keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Sakura ku mohon hentikan perlakuanmu"

"…"

Badan Sakura sudah lemah, cakra di dalam tubuhnya kini sudah hampir habis. Sayatan-sayatan kunai yang berada di bagian dada Naruto sudah mulai menutup perlahan kini semua luka yang ada di tubuh Naruto sudah mulai pulih.

Perlahan cakra dari tangan Sakura menghilang dan perlahan juga Sakura mulai lunglai dan terjatuh di tanah.

BUKKK~

"Sakura"

…

…

…

"Tsunade-sama bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia belum siuman"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Tsunade menatap tubuh Sakura yang kini terbaling lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit, saat Shizune berkata bagaimana keadaan seorang ninja medis dan juga seorang murid kesayangannya ini dia benar-benar merasa sedih.

"Sakura kau benar-benar menyayangi Naruto" Tsunade menatap Sakura, bulir-bullir air mata kini mengalir di pipinya. Shizune hanya diam mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

(Sakura)

Apa ini, cahaya yang begitu terang dan menyilaukan dan apa yang ada di seberang sana? Aku ada dimana?

Aku berlari kecil menuju ke arah seberang. Ketika sampai disana aku melihat sebuah gerbang tinggi menjulang ke langit aku sedikit bingung sebenarnya di balik gerbang ini ada apa? Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati gerbang tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"AAAAA~" aku kaget melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingku. Aku melihatnya dengan seksama dia berambut merah panjang, cantik dan wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal.

"Apa kau tersesat nak?" dia tersenyum padaku, sungguh aku bisa mersakan bahwa senyuman ini mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi mengapa aku lupa siapa orang yang aku pikirkan sekarang.

"Ah.. emh ti-tidak aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja disekitar sini"

Dia tersenyum padaku dan memegang pundakku. "Terima kasih Sakura, tapi kau harus menerima resikonya saat memakai jurus tersebut"

Aku membulatkan mataku, betapa kagetnya aku mendengar perkataanya.

"Da-darimana kau tau namaku?" aku memundurkan diriku untuk menjauhinya.

Dia tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tanganku "tentu saja aku tau Sakura, karena kaulah yang sudah membuat Naruto, anakku pulih kembali"

Aku yang tadi kaget, sekarang bertambah kaget. Tunggu siapakah wanita ini, mengapa ia tau tentang Naruto? Dan mengapa dia tau kalau akulah yang menyembuhkan Naruto?

"Tunggu-tunggu, dari mana anda tau semuanya?"

"Akan aku ceritakan, tapi tidak disini Sakura. Ayo kita pergi ketaman di sana" dia menunjukkan taman yang ada tidak jauh dari aku berdiri.

Aku hanya menuruti kata-katanya dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Sesampai di taman dia menyuruhku duduk di bangku taman tersebut, lalu dia duduk disampingku. Suasana menjadi hening aku hanya menatap sungai yang ada di depan bangku taman ini, ternyata orang ini memilih tempat yang bagus karena pemandangannya sungguh sangat indah.

"Sakura, kau suka pemandangannya?" dia mulai berkata dengan kata pelan.

"Ya aku suka" aku tersenyum "tapi sebenarnya aku ada di mana sekarang?"

Dia terdiam menatap sungai mengalir lalu menghela nafas "Sakura, kau berada di bawah alam sadarmu kau bertemu denganku di mimpimu ini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan"

Sepertinya nada bicaranya sudah mulai serius, baiklah akan ku dengar ceritanya. Karena aku juga ingin tau siapa dia "ya silahkan berbicara,"

"Baiklah, pertama aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina aku adalah ibu dari Naruto"

"HAH?" aku melotot dan menganga.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa ada yang salah?" Kushina-san tersenyum padaku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Kushina-san" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan kembali menatapnya.

Dia tersenyum lagi. Tidak tau kenapa aku sekali dengan senyumannya itu, senyumannya mengingatkan aku padanya. Naruto. '_Kenapa aku memikirkan Naruto? Eh? Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang_'

"Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena ingin menyelamatkan Naruto, tapi.."

Kushina-san terdiam dia menunduk. Itu membuatku bingung Khusina-san cepat katakan tapi kenapa.

"Tapi.. kau menggunakan jurus transfer jiwa pada saat itu" Kushina-san melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku terdiam bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau aku menggunakan jurus itu pada saat itu. Jika aku menggunakan jurus itu maka sekarang aku sudah..

"Kau belum mati sekarang Sakura, karena kami-sama masih ingin kau hidup sampai Naruto benar-benar pulih"

Aku masih terdiam, apakah benar aku belum mati. Terima kasih kami-sama, tapi tadi Kushina-san berkata bahwa aku masih bisa hidup sampai Naruto benar-benar pulih.

"Kau harus melakukan tugasmu menyembuhkan Naruto sampai dia benar-benar pulih Sakura. Ini akibat dari dirimu sendiri karena menggunakan jurus itu"

Aku menunduk 'sampai _Naruto benar-benar pulih!_'. Aku baru saja merasakan bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Naruto sekarang. Aku membutuhkannya, aku memerlukannya. Apakah ini balasan dari kami-sama karena selama Naruto mengejarku dulu aku selalu menganggapnya orang bodoh atau karena aku selalu membebani Naruto dengan janji konyol yang aku buat dulu.

"Apakah kau menerima perjanjian ini, Sakura?" Kushina-san membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menatapnya sesaat dan mulai membuka mulutku perlahan "a-aku.. Baik aku terima."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"HAH?" Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya, angin masuk melalui jendela rumah sakit yang kini terbuka sangat lebar.

Dia terdiam, dia memegangi kepalanya dan memijatnya perlahan. "Ukh, eh? Aku masih hidup?" Sakura kaget, jadi yang tadi hanya mimpi. '_Tapi apakah benar aku sudah menyetujui perjanjian tadi?_'

"Sakura!" suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi Sakura, Sakurapun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Yang dilihat Sakura hanya melongo dan menghambur kearah Sakura, menatapnya tidak percaya. "Sakura, be-benarkah ini kau? Kau bukan hantunya Sakurakan!"

Sakura hanya diam, seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "Ini aku Ino-pig, aku masih hidup. Tenang saja"

Ino teman Sakura hanya menganga, dengan cepat Ino memeluk Sakura dan disitulah tangisannya pecah.

"Sakura hiks.. ku kira kau sudah tiada, karena kau menggunakan transfer jiwa kepada Naruto" Ino semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino, kau tak perlu menangis" Sakura membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. Rasanya dia tidak melakukannya lagi ketika dia sudah tiada nanti.

Ino melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya itu, mungkin dia terlalu senang karena sahabatnya sudah siuman dan dia masih hidup, dan untuk kali ini Sakura bisa melihat Ino menangis sebelum di tiada nanti.

"Sakura aku sangat senang," senyuman Ino sama sekali tidak memudar, senyuman yang sedari tadi dia sunggingkan hanya untuk Sakura.

"Aku juga senang Ino" Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Ino

Dan mereka sekarang sama-sama bahagia, walau sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Sakura, karena dia tidak ingin membuat Ino bersedih kembali.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Tsunade-sama Naruto sudah siuman" suara Shizune menggema keseluruh ruangan hokage.

"Bawa aku kesana Shizune" Tsunade bangun dari kursi hokagenya dan menarik Shizune untuk menuju rumah sakit.

"Naruto!" nafas Tsunade tersengal-sengal karena berlarian menuju rumah sakit.

Naruto hanya menengok sebentar lalu tersenyum pada Tsunade "baa-chan,"

Tsunade berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto lalu ikut tersenyum padanya. 'Ah berita ini harus ku beri tahu Sakura, tunggu Sakura?'

Muka Tsunade berubah dari bahagia menjadi datar, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terbingung-bingung. Naruto memegang tangan Tsunade dan berkata "baa-chan ada apa?"

"Hah? Oh tak apa-apa" ucap Tsunade gelagapan.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sampai pada akhirnya "ukkkhhh!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut lagi.

"Nani Naruto?"

"Tak apa-apa Tsunade baa-chan hanya pusing biasa"

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Dia menatap tangan Naruto yang sedang di perban akibat serangan Sasuke.

"Oh ya baa-chan kapan aku bisa pergi dari rumah sakit ini? Dan mana Sakura-chan?"

"kenapa kau buru-buru ingin keluar dari sini?"

Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh membuat Naruto begidik ngeri melihatnya. Di lihat dari tatapannya Naruto sudah tau bahwa dia akan di bunuh jika menyuruh Tsunade cepat-cepat menyembuhkannya.

Tsunade membuka jendela rumah sakit agar cahaya dari langit konoha bisa masuk keruangan ini dan membiarkan Naruto menghirup udara diluar sana.

"ehm.. Tsunade-sama" Shizune perlahan membuka suara.

Tsunade menengok ke arah sumber suara, "ada ap…" belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia ingat satu kata Shizune sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit tadi _'Sakura juga sudah siuman, dan aku tak boleh memberi tau pada Naruto'_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Malam sudah datang, sinar matahari sudah tidak memperlihatkan suryanya. Matahari sudah tergantikan dengan sinar rembulan yang akan setia menemani penduduk konoha.

Di taman konoha, Sakura duduk mengamati bintang di langit menghirup udara malam yang selalu membuatnya hangat.

"Yo Sakura" suara dari lelaki berkulit putih pucat mendatangi Sakura yang sedang duduk dengan rileksnya.

"Sai" Sakura tersenyum simpul menatap kedatangan teman setimnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tidak, duduklah Sai" ucap Sakura.

Sai hanya mengangguk dan menerima tawaran Sakura.

Sai terjebak dalam pikirannya, dia teringat pembicaraannya saat itu pada Naruto.

'_kalau begitu, aku duluan karena ada perlu. Tolong laporkan hasil misi kita pada kakashi-sensei ya' ucap Sakura_

'_ya akan ku laporkan' Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Sakura_

_Sai menatapnya Naruto yang sedang tersenyum sesaat sebelum berkata 'Naruto..'_

'_Hm?' Naruto menjawab masih dengan cengirannya._

'_Menyukai Sakura kan!'_

'_Apa' semburat merah terlihat di pipi Naruto._

'_Di buku tertulis.. seseorang akan terus tersenyum di depan orang yang ia suka kamu selalu begitu. Apa sudah pernah menyatakan cinta?'_

'…'

'_?'_

_Naruto menatap punggung Sakura dari kejauhan 'mana bisa begitu, aku laki-laki yang bahkan tidak bisa menepati janjinya'_

Sai berfikir sejenak sebelum dia bertanya pada Sakura, karena Sai ingin Naruto dan Sakura bersatu dan menjalin cinta bersama.

"Sakura.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Ya?"

"Janji apa yang kau buat dengan Naruto?"

Sakura kaget mendengar kata-kata Sai, jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang sampai ingin keluar. Dia kebingungan apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Aku mungkin memang tidak tau janji apa yang kau buat dengan Naruto, tapi harus aku katakan.."

Angin menambah keheningan di taman konoha ini. Membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding.

"Tentang Naruto yang benar-benar menyukaimu… aku juga tahu!"

DEG

Bagai petir yang menyambar di konoha, Sakura membulatkan matanya.

_Karena Sakura-chan benar-benar menyukai Sasuke_, kata-kata Naruto saat genin dulu teringat di kepala Naruto. Air mata perlahan turun dari mata emerald Sakura.

_Aku sangat mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura-chan menderita sampai terasa sakit._

TESS~

_Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali, itulah janjiku seumur hidup!_

TESS~

_Sakura-chan aku pasti menepati janjiku.. aku takkan menarik kata-kataku itulah jalan ninjaku…_

"Uh.. hiks" Sakura menangis tersendu-sendu mengingat semua kata-kata Naruto yang selalu menghawatirkannya dan kata-kata Sai yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi.

"Yang membuat Naruto menderita adalah Sasuke, tapi bukankah Sakura juga begitu?"

Sejak tadi kata-kata Sai menusuk kedalam hati Sakura. Tangisannya semakin menjadi Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf Sakura.., tapi kita terlalu bergantung pada Naruto dan kau lihat pertarungannya pada Sasuke seminggu yang lalu! Dia hampir mati"

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya, rasa bersalah sekarang menumpuk di dalam tubuhnya. Ya dia memang terlalu bergantung pada Naruto dan dia menyesalinya. Tapi apakah Sakura bisa membalas semuanya? Karena tidak sebentar lagi nyawanya akan di cabut akibat jururs transfer jiwanya terhadap Naruto.

Karena Sai tidak mengerti Sakura menggunakan jurus itu mungkin Sai mengira bahwa Sakura akan bisa berbahagia bersama Naruto.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap Sakura pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Sai.

'_Akulah yang membuat Naruto paling menderita, aku selalu membuat kesalahan dan gagal.. aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi, akan aku manfaatkan waktuku sebaik-baiknya sebelum nyawaku akan diambil'_

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Aaaaa~ aku sudah tau kalian akan berkata begitu wkwkwkw,  
><strong>

**agak kecepetan alurnya ya heheh*garuk2* oklah dinikmati aja**

**oh iya pada mau keluar dari ffn ya T_T ahhh jangan dong aku baru dateng lagi nih #plakkkk  
><strong>

**Aku berharap kalian suka dengan ficku yang baru ini (fic abal)**

**Ok sekarang bolehlah minta REVIEWNYA. Walau kurang bagus bagiku moga aja chapter depan bisa bagus hehe**

**Salam: ladyavril Haruki**

**Maaf saya ganti nama lagi *bungkuk-bungkuk***


	2. Chapter 2

**YOSH chap 2 update, sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mereview aku sayang kalian *peluk2***

**Di chap ini mungkin agak dikit, tapi bener deh sumpah chap depan bakalan panjang #mogaaja**

**Nah baca lagi ok, jangan bosen dengan saya **

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Sakura menghidupkan kembali Naruto yang hampir mati akibat pertarungannya pada Sasuke, tapi tanpa di luar batas sakura menggunakan nyawanya untuk menukarnya pada Naruto.**

**Mungkin akan ada banyak hint NS.**

**Bagaimana jalan ceritanya? Baca dan review. NO FLAME.**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, semi canon, abal, lebay, typo banyak mohon maklumi. Membaca fic saya akan menyebabkan penyakit mandul, kanker otak, gatal-gatal, sakit kepala karena tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya *plakkk (ngga lah, tolong abaikan ya hahaha) **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"Keadaan Naruto membaik sekarang, tapi masih belum bisa di sembuhkan di bagian lengan"

Tsunade memberikan gulungan kertas pada Sakura. Tsunade sempat kaget saat murid kesayangannya ini bisa hidup dan sehat kembali, tapi ia bersyukur.

"Baik, aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Naruto" Sakura menundukkan badannya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage.

"Tunggu Sakura.."

Sakura yang hampir menyenyuh kenop pintu membalikkan badannya lagi. "Ya ada apa?"

"Ba-bagaiman kau bisa hidup kembali?"

Ucapan Tsunade membuat Sakura membelakkan matanya, ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sebenarnya ia ingin bercerita pada gurunya ini, tapi akan ada akibatnya jika dia bercerita.

"Soal itu.. ehm aku tidak tau" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut kalau gurunya ini marah besar karena tidak memberi tahunya.

Alhasil Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Sakura untuk cepat-cepat menuju ke rumah sakit. Sakura hanya bernafas lega dan berlari menuju rumah sakit.

"Sakura aku tau kau menyembunyikannya" ucap Tsunade saat Sakura keluar dari ruangnnya.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Naruto)

Aku menatap tanganku yang di balut perban saat ini. Apakah kejadian ini juga terjadi pada Sasuke? Apakah tangan Sasuke juga sepertiku?

Aku belum bisa membawa pulang Sasuke, walau pertarungan seminggu yang lalu adalah perang dunia ke dua. Aku tetap tidak bisa membawa Sasuke kembali. Aku laki-laki yang tidak berguna, aku hanya berbohong karena berjanji akan membawa Sasuke kembali demi Sakura-chan.

"Bodoh" gumanku sambil meremas rambut pirangku yang kini mulai memanjang.

"Naruto?"

Aku diam mendengar ada yang memanggilku, aku menengok kearah sumber suara.

Dan apa yang kulihat! Seorang wanita berambut pink sebahu membawa bunga matahari menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Sakura-chan" ucapku senang.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Sakura mendekatiku dan meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di fas bunga dengan rapi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ah, aku merindukannya. Merindukan wanita yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak menengokku. "Sakura-chan boleh bertanya!"

Sakura menatapku dan tersenyum sambil menggeser kursi kecil untuk didekatkan di kasurku "silahkan" ucap Sakura enteng.

"Kau.. tidak pernah menengokku beberapa hari ini Sakura-chan. Ada apa?"

Ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah menjadi datar, apakah aku salah berkata. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan membiarkan Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Tanpa aku sadari bahwa air mata Sakura kini mulai menetes secara perlahan.

"Sakura-chan mengapa menangis? Aku tidak serius berkata kok" aku mulai kebingungan. Aku tak suka melihat bunga Sakura yang aku cintai ini menangis tanpa sebab. Dengan cepat aku menyentuh pipinya dan membersihkan air mata yang mengalir tadi.

Bisa kulihat semburat merah muncul di pipi Sakura.

"Maaf Naruto aku menangis"

"Tak apa" aku tersenyum padanya dan dia membalas senyumanku.

Sakura perlahan menyentuh tanganku yang di perban dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau di sekira tangannya.

"Apa masih sakit?" ucap Sakura perlahan. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sedih lagi, maafkan kata-kataku tadi Sakura-chan.

"Lumayan lah, tapi karena ada Sakura-chan aku tertolong"

Sakura menatapku perlahan semburat merah di pipinya mulai muncul lagi. Ingin tertawa rasanya melihat Sakura yang seperti ini, jarang sekali. Ia tanpak cantik bila di lihat begini.

KRRUUUYUUKKK~

"Eh? Kau lapar Naruto?"

Aku merasa malu karena bunyi perutku begitu keras, aku hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura melihatnya hanya menertawakanku lalu menghentikan cakranya.

"Kau sudah bisa berdiri belum?"

Aku mengangguk kembali.

"Baiklah ayo kita makan di ichiraku ramen dan memesan porsi besar untukmu"

Aku membelakkan mataku, tumben sekali Sakura mengajakku makan disana. Apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sa-sakura-chan benarkah ini dirimu?" aku meletakkan punggung tanganku di dahinya. Taku-takut dia sakit.

"Ini aku Naruto-baka, sudah ayo kita ke kedai ichiraku, aku yang traktir kok"

"Baiklah"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Seseorang berambut biru gelap kini memegangi matanya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan darah. Ia menatap dua orang yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Sasuke, pertarunganmu belum selesai. Uzumaki Naruto masih hidup" ucap orang dengan jubah merah berlogo akatsuki denagn topengnya.

"Berisik, aku sudah tau" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Orang berkaca mata itu tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah Sasuke yang masih belum bisa membunuh seorang jinchuriki konoha.

"Hei Kabuto hanya kau yang bisa menggunakan jurus menghipkan kembali jasat yang sudah mati setelah Orochimaru" ucap Madara.

"Akan ku hidupkan semua kage yang sudah mati untuk membantumu Sasuke" ucapnya Kabuto sinis.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sebentar.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Paman kami pesan dua mie ramen spesialnya" ucap Sakura senang.

Kini Sakura dan Naruto sudah sampai di kedai ichiraku ramen.

Naruto sudah tidak sabaran menunggu datangnya sang ramen akibat perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"Nah ini dia, dua ramen spesial untuk Naruto dan Sakura"

"Selamat makan" ucap Naruto senang.

Melihat Naruto yang senang Sakura juga ikut senang. Pasti wajahnya yang tampan seperti Minato ini selalu dia kenang selalu. Bagaimana jika Sakura sudah mati nanti, apa yang akan Naruto lakukan jika melihat Sakura mati di depannya akibat transfer jiwa Sakura.

"Aduh susah sekali makan menggunakan tangan ini" Naruto mendengus kesal, bagaimana tidak pertnya yang sudah lapar ini terus berisik saja dan mie ini tidak bisa di ambil karena tangannya yang di perban.

Sakura tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto "mau ku bantu?"

"Eh?" Naruto kaget hingga pipinya mulai meyerupai warna rambut Sakura.

Sakura mengambil sumpit dari Naruto dan mangkuk besar yang berisi ramen tersebut lalu menyuapinya ke mulut Naruto "buka mulutmu" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

Naruto hanya diam sebentar sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Sakura.

Baru satu suapan mangkuk dan sumpit sudah di rebut oleh seseorang.

"Hei" protes Naruto.

"Aku saja yang menyuapi Naruto Sakura, kau makan saja" ucap Sai yang tidak tau sudah sejak kapan dia berada di kedai ini.

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura perlahan.

"Ayo Naruto buka mulutmu" Sai menyodorkannya di mulut Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau denganmu Sai" Naruto mencibir, dia membenci Sai yang mengganggu moment indahnya dengan Sakura.

Sai masih terus menyodorkannya ke mulut Naruto sampai akhirnya kuah ramennya mengenai mulut Naruto.

"PAANNAAASSSS" Naruto loncat memegangi mulutnya yang merah akibat kuah ramen.

Sai dan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. "Mengapa kau yang menyuapiku Sai… aku tak suka"

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa "di buku tertulis bahwa sesama teman kita harus selalu membantu"

"Tapi kau menyakitiku"

Sakura yang mendengar perdebatan Naruto dan Sai hanya ikut tertawa. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Naruto dan Sai berdebat seperti ini sebelum nyawanya di ambil oleh kami-sama.

'Team 7' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei hei Sakura-chan kau saja yang menyuapiku" Naruto meminta seperti anak kecil yang minta balon pada ibunya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Yo.. apa yang kalian lakukan" seseorang menggunakan masker yang menutupi hampir semua mukanya datang.

"Kakashi-sensei" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Naruto biar aku saja yang menyuapimu" ucap Kakashi menawarkan diri.

'jika dengan Kakashi-sensei aku kurang enak hati, ya sudah lah aku lapar sekali' ucap iner Naruto.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Sakura)

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto sekarang. Sepertinya Naruto sudah sehat kembali walau tangannya masih terluka, berarti sebentar lagi aku juga akan mati. Oh kami-sama bolehkah aku berharap hidup lebih lama lagi agar aku bisa membalas semua kelakuanku yang membuat Naruto menderita.

"Sakura-chan ?"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku, aku menatap muka Naruto yang kebingungan akan tingkah lakuku.

"Ah tak apa Naruto"

Naruto semakin curiga, sepertinya dia memang laki-laki yang sangat peduli padaku. Mengapa kau peduli padaku Naruto? Mengapa? Kau membuatku semakin tidak ingin meninggalkanmu Naruto. Kau membuatku ingin hidup selamanya bersama.. dirimu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

TOK TOK TOK

Suara tongkat menggema di gedung Hokage. Tsunade yang merasa bingung akan suara tongkat tersebut mulai keluar dari ruangannya dan melirik sekitarnya tanpa ia sadari seseorang menusuk suntik dari belakang dan membuat Tsunade terjatuh lemas di lantai.

"Kau takkan bisa datang ke pertemua para Kage Tsunade, Hokage selanjutnya adalah aku." Seringai jahat terlukis di wajah pak tua itu. Danzo melesat pergi dengan cepat sebelum ada yang melihatnya di sini.

Seseorang berambut pendek hitam tergesa-gesa berlari ke rumah sakit. "Mohon tolonglah Tsunade-sama," ucap perempuan tersebut.

"Baik!" ucap para perawat disana.

Entah suntikan apa yang diberikan pada Danzo, sehingga badan Tsunade terihat pucat dan kurus seperti kehilangan cakra yang begitu banyak. Para Ninja medis mula memeriksa Tsunade dengan cekatan, Shizune. Perempuan yang membawa Tsunade ke rumah sakit kini mengalirkan air matanya dan membantu para medis yang lainnya.

"Tsunade-sama apa yang terjadi?"

**TBC**

**Yang ini pasti makin abal ya! Ok ini cerita yang paling saya ngga suka, tapi masih ngebet untuk di update.**

**Tapi saya minta reviewwwww *pake toa***

**Oh iya oh iya, ada yang tau ngga sih hint NS yang ada di atas itu ada di komiknya yang keberapa *ngelirik yang Sakura nyuapin Naruto XD***

**Ok review ya para readers dan author**

**Salam: ladyavril Haruki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh update chap3, hahaha XD setelah aku berfikir fic ini ngga ada romance-romancenya **

**Chap depan mungkin ada *janjimulu* ya aku usahain deh. Mau romance gimana? Wkwk. Sudah baca dulu ya terus review deh XD.**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Sakura menghidupkan kembali Naruto yang hampir mati akibat pertarungannya pada Sasuke, tapi tanpa di luar batas sakura menggunakan nyawanya untuk menukarnya pada Naruto.**

**Mungkin akan ada banyak hint NS.**

**Bagaimana jalan ceritanya? Baca dan review. NO FLAME.**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, semi canon, abal, lebay, typo banyak mohon maklumi. Membaca fic saya akan menyebabkan penyakit mandul, kanker otak, gatal-gatal, sakit kepala karena tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya *plakkk (ngga lah, tolong abaikan ya hahaha) **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Sungguh ricuh keadaan di rumah sakit ini, ya akibat sang nona Hokage yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi pucat dan kehilangan cakra yang begitu banyak. Para medis sudah melakukan usaha sebaik mungkin namun hasil belum kunjung datang.

Shizune terus berusaha mengalirkan cakranya dan sekarang badan Tsunade mulai terlihat keriput dan menghitam, mengapa semakin parah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Bagaimana ini, peretemuan para kage akan di laksanakan besok. Kita harus menyembuhkan Tsunade-sama secepatnya" ucap lelaki dewasa berambut seperti nanas. Ya dia adalah Shikaku.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Naruto)

Aku sudah kembali ke rumah sakit tanpa ada Sakura-chan disisiku. Entah ada gerangan apa rumah sakit ini menjadi penuh dan ramai aku mencari sesuatu penyebab terjadinya keramaian di rumah sakit ini. Sungguh ini tidak biasa.

Aku terus mencari-cari apa yang terjadi sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan satu ruangan yang di penuhi oleh para ninja medis dan sepertinya ada paman Shikaku disana. Aku berlari menghampiri paman Shikaku.

"Paman, apa yang terjadi?" aku langsung bertanya tanpa ada basa-basi.

Paman Shikaku menatapku sejenak dan kembali memperhatikan depannya. "Hokage-sama tiba-tiba saja menjadi pucat dan kehilangan cakranya secara tiba-tiba," jelas paman Shikaku padaku.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar kata-katanya, sejak kapan? Bukankah kemarin dia masih sehat segar bugar seperti biasanya.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan para ninja medis tersebut dan aku melihatnya, sang Hokage terbaling lemah dengan badannya yang kurus dan mengenaskan itu. "Baa-chan" aku menatap sendu sang Hokage.

"Naruto.." Shizune-san menatapku dengan matanya yang penuh dengan air mata. Aku hanya bisa diam, tidak tau kenapa aku hanya bisa diam menatap sang Hokage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Shikaku ada pertemuan mendadak, tuan di harapkan segera datang ke stana penguasa sebagai ketua Jonin" ucap seorang ambu yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Shikaku.

"Baik aku kesana"

Sekarang di stana penguasa telah di penuhi patra tetua dari Konoha dan juga tetua di negara HI.

Perundingan pun di mulai dengan sepatah kata dari seorang yang telah membuat Tsunade menjadi koma di rumah sakit. "Sebelumnya ada hal yang harus di putuskan yaitu, menetukan Hokage baru." Ucap Danzo.

Shikaku yang mendengarnya mulai curiga dan berfikir bahwa tujuan di adakan perundingan ini karena Danzo ingin menjadi Hokage.

"Bukankah lebih baik menunggu kondisi Tsunade membaik?" ucap penguasa sambil mengibaskan kipasnya.

"Tuan penguasa Tsunade masih dalam keadaan koma, pertemuan para Kage akan dilaksanakan besok. Kita harus cepat-cepat mencari Hokage baru," Danzo menyangkal kata-kata dari penguasa.

Penguasa mulai berfikir sejenak masih dengan mengibaskan kipasnya, "Tadinya aku ingin mengangkat Jiraiya, tapi dia sudah wafat."

"Saya mengajukan Hatake Kakashi." Shikaku mulai membuka pendapat. Dan bisa diliat para tetua menyukainya jika Kakashi menjadi Hokage berikutnya, namun di antara mereka ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai usul dari Shikaku.

"Hokage yang dibutuhkan adalah Shinobi yang bisa membereskan situasi yang buruk ini, melakukan perubahan besar dalam dunia ninja serta menerapkan aturan Shinobi secara menyeluruh. Sayalah yang cocok untuk itu," Danzo menggebrak meja dan berkata dengan lantang di hadapan semua tetua.

"Tapi cara sepihak yang hanya berdasarkan logika seperti itu.."

"Ya sudah kuputuskan," ucapan Shikaku terpotong dengan ucapan penguasa yang tiba-tiba mengangguk-angguk. "Kutunjuk kau sebagai Hokage keenam." Penguasa sudah mensetujui Danzo sebagai Hokage selanjutnya. Danzo menatap Shikaku dengan senyum kemenangan.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Aku adalah Hokage baru, jadi awasi Naruto.. Segera laporkan kalau ada yang berubah" kini terlihat seseorang menundukkan badannya kepada sang Hokage baru di Desa daun tersembunyi.

Sai hanya mendengarkan perintah dari Danzo, "Anu, boleh saya bertanya?" Danzo menyipitkan matanya. "Apa rencana anda terhadap Naruto?" Sai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Danzo menyeringai, "Tak perlu cemas saat ini Naruto adalah pahlawan desa," Danzo masih merahasiakan apa sebenarnya rencananya yang akan ia lakukan.

"Tapi.." Sai mengangkat kepalanya memperhatikan tatapan Danzo, "Naruto adalah Jinchuriki sebagai Hokage, aku harus mengawasinya,"

"Saya mengerti" Sai kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

(Naruto)

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit, sudah sekitar dua minggu aku berada di rumah sakit ini dan aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Sepertinya saat melawan Pain dulu aku tidak separah ini, tapi pertarunganku dengan Sasuke sangat menghabiskan cakraku. Bahkan aku belum juga membawanya pulang dan kembali ke Konoha.

Aku ingin bertemu Raikage sebelum dia pergi ke negara besi untuk pertemuan lima kage.

Aku memikirkan Sasuke, aku ingin meminta raikage untuk mencabut tuntutannya membunuh Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin adanya kebencian antara desa daun tersembunyi dan desa petir.

Sasuke..

Mengapa kau menjadi aneh. Kau bahkan termasuk anggota akatsuki yang orang-orangnya adalah ninja buronan semua.

Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalimu saat pertarungan kita Sasuke. Sekarang dirimu sudah di rasuki dengan rasa dendam serta kebencian yang begitu besar.

"Yo Naruto."

Aku menengok ke arah jendela, bisa kulihat Kakashi-sensei dan kapten Yamato ada disana.

"Kakashi-sensei," ucapku sembari tersenyum. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar rumah sakit ini dan mendekatiku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?" ucap kapten Yamato padaku.

"Yah baik, walau tanganku ini masih belum bisa disembuhkan."

Kakashi menatapku dan tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Kakashi-sensei aku ada permintaan.." ucapku mulai serius

Kakashi mentapku menunggu aku mengatakannya kembali.

"Aku ingin beretemu Raikage."

Kapten Yamato menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya begitu juga dengan Kakashi-sensei, tapi Kakashi-sensei mulai terlihat tenang kembali.

"Untuk apa?" Ucap Kakashi-sensei sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku akan membujuknya untuk memaafkan Sasuke." Ucapku tenang.

"Pertemuan lima kage akan dimulai! Semua desa tidak diperbolehkan untuk melaksanakan misi serius!" kapten Yamato mulai tidak menyukai dengan keinginanku, tapi aku akan tetap pergi menemui Raikage.

"Hokage keempat memberi tahuku kalau peristiwa kyuubi 16 tahun yang lalu dilakukan oleh pria bertopeng dalam Akatsuki! Dan dia sangat kuat sampai Yondaime Hokage juga tak bisa menandingnya," ucapku panjang lebar, Kakashi-sensei dan kapten Yamato hanya menatapku dan mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Yondaime Hokage bilang dialah dalangnya, kalau Sasuke memasuki Akatsuki berarti dia juga ada disana?"

"Sesuai yang ditakuti Jiraiya-sama. Tak kusangka, dialah dalang di balik peristiwa 16 tahun yang lalu," Kakashi-sensei membuka suara dan memberi tahuku tentang seseorang yang sedang aku bicarakan.

"Dia mempunyai saringan yang dendam pada desa serta anggota klan yang meninggalkan desa dan bisa memanggil kyubi hanyalah Madara Uchiha." Sambung kapten Yamato.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku mengingat kata-kata kyubi dulu 'kemampuan pupil itu.. cakra yang lebih terkutuk dariku, sama dengan Madara Uchiha dulu.'

"Mana Sakura? Seharusnya dia ada disini untuk merawatmu!" Ucap Kakashi-sensei membuyarkan lamunan.

Aku teringat dengan Sakura-chan lagi, dia akan kemari saat tugasnya selesai. Tapi mengapa lama sekali. Entah mengapa sekarang aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya aku ingin memeluknya sekarang juga, tapi karena tanganku yang masih seperti ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Naruto.."

Aku menoleh pada suara Kakashi yang memanggilku. "Apa lagi yang dikatakan hokage keempat padamu?"

"Eh?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku pertanda adanya kebingungan di diriku. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Kakashi-sensei.

"Seorang ayah pasti selalu ingin bicara banyak pada anaknya." Aku terbelak dengan kata-kata senseiku ini. Aku menyeringai perlahan dan menundukkan kepalaku, mencengkram pelan selimut rumah sakit yang kini menyelimuti separuh dari badanku.

"Katanya, dia.. percaya padaku!" Ucapku sembari nyengir selebar-lebarnya.

Kakashi-sensei tersenyum di balik maskernya dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya kepadaku, "Bagus. Pergilah ke tempat Raikage! Aku dan Yamato akan ikut denganmu."

Aku tersenyum senang sembari mengangkat tangan kiriku ke atas, "YEAH!"

Kapten Yamato membulatkan matanya dengan mulut mengannga lebar, "EHHH!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Pertemuan lima kage akan segera di mulai di negara besi," Madara melompati setiap pohon-pohon di hutan rimba dengan diikuti sang pembalas dendam dari klan Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke dan juga mantan pengikut Orochimaru. Kabuto.

"…"

Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap fokus kedepan jalan, chakra dalam tubuhnya berkurang akibat Mangekyo Sharingan yang ia gunakan untuk latihan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Madara meneruskan kata-katanya dan menatap Sasuke yang kin berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam ia sama sekali tidak begitu peduli dengan kata-kata sang Madara Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba di sebuah batang pohon ada sosok yang muncul secara perlahan. Dengan sigap mereka bertiga menghentikan aktivitas dan menatap seseorang mulai muncul di batang pohon tersebut.

Sekitar empat orang yang muncul di batang pohon tersebut. Seseorang dengan rambut merah berkaca mata berkacak pinggang dan menatapa mereka bertiga, begitu pula dengan orang yang membawa pedang besar di belakang punggungnya, seseorang tinggi besar berambut merah jabrik dan salah satu anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Zetsu. Sedang apa kalian?" ucap Sasuke yang sedari hanya menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan dingin.

Madara haya menatap mereka berempat, Zetsu sekarang sudah berpindah tepat disampingnya,"Bagaimana?" Madara berkata tanpa menengok pada Zetsu.

Zetsu yang di tanya hanya berguman pelan, "Tsunade jatuh sakit secara tiba-tiba. Hokage baru sudah di tentukan."

"Lalu siapa yang menjadi Hokage?" tanya Madara pada Zetsu.

"Danzo" Zetsu hitam hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat

"Sudah kuduga!" Madara berguman.

"Soal Danzo yang menjadi Hokage?" Sasuke menatap Zetsu dan Madara.

"Ya salah satu petinggi Konoha yang memojokkan kakakmu dan dia menjadi Hokage" Madara membetulkan topengnya yang terlihat miring dan memunggungi Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Konoha?"

"Pain, anak buahku menghancurkan Konoha. Karena tindakan hebohmu dan Pain, akhirnya kelima kage bergerak" Madara menceritakan semuanya dengan panjang lebar dan membalikkan badannya kembali untuk menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sejenak, dengan berpikir cepat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah depan dan berkata "kita akan ke pertemuan lima kage untuk memenggal Hokage."

Karin menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipis wanita berambut merah ini. Zetsu membelah badannya mejadi dua dan menyuruh Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Jugo untuk mengikuti Zetsu yang berwarna putih.

Madara menatap kepergian mereka sampai benar-benar menghilang. Suara deruh angin membuat suasana menjadi tenang.

"Berjalan lancar ya." Ucap Zetsu hitam.

Madara menatap Zetsu hitam lalu menatap langit-langit. "Tidak juga.. cukup sampai disini aku menunggu mangsa." Madara mengangkat tangannya masih dengan menatap langit siang yang begitu terang, "rencana Tsuki No Me akan kupercepat."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Sakura)

Aku menatap langit-langit dikamarku. Kata-kata Sai seakan menari-nari di dalam otakku, betapa frustasinya diriku jika mengingatnya. Dengan paksa aku menutup kedua mataku dan tanpa sadar aku sudah tertidur lelap dan mulai memasuki alam mimpiku.

"Sakura.."

"Sakura masih ingat padaku?"

Suara lembut yang tak asing bagiku memanggilku, aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan aku bisa menatap perempuan cantik berdiri tegak di belakangku. Dia, Khusina-san tersenyum lembut padaku.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang aku malah memeluk Khusina-san dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Khusina-san hanya mengelus punggungku dan membalas pelukanku, ku yakin Khusina-san tau apa masalahku hari ini.

"Sakura, sudah jangan menangis." Suara lembut dan pelukan Khusina-san membuatku seperti menganggapnya seperti ibuku sendiri.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wanita yang bisa di bilang masih muda walau umurnya sudah hampir sama dengan Tsunade-sama.

"Aku kemari ingin memberi taumu Sakura"

Aku menatap Khusina-san yang memegangi kedua tanganku. Sepertinya ini begitu penting bagi Khusina-san, baiklah aku akan menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Apa kau menuruti kata-kataku Sakura?" Khusina-san berkata masih dengan senyumnya yang manis di bibirnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu dan mulai menganggukkan kepalaku. "Aku.. hanya saja aku meninggalkannya tadi," aku mulai melontarkan kata-kataku. Ah bagus kuyakin Khusina-san akan kecewa padaku.

Hasilnya adalah Khusina-san hanya memegangi pundakku dan mencium dahiku dengan penuh kasih sayang, aku sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Khusina-san. "Terima kasih Sakura karena mau menjaga anakku."

Sudah kuduga pasti ada maksud dari ciuman dari sang ibu Naruto. Tapi aku berfikir apa Naruto sudah mengetahui ibunya sendiri?

"Sakura jangan beri tau Naruto masalah ini. Tolong rahasiakan semuanya." Khusina-san seperti membaca pikiranku saat ini. Aku hanya mengangguk mengartikan tanda setuju.

Lalu aku menatap rambut merah sang ibu Naruto yang begitu panjang dan warnanya senada dengan warna bunga mawar hanya saja tak ada duri yang tertempel di bunga mawar ini.

"Satu hal lagi Sakura" aku menatap kembali Khusina-san dan menunggunya untuk segera berbicara lagi.

"Akan terjadi sesuatu tiga hari lagi dan kau berperan besar pada saat itu Sakura," aku mulai mengerutkan dahiku. Masalah apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan.

"Peran apa? Dan bukannya aku sudah tiada pada saat itu?"

"Karena kau berperan besar dalam hal tersebut, kau akan tetap hidup sampai masalah yang terjadi itu berakhir dan ijinkan aku untuk.." mentapku dengan dalam dan berbicara dengan serius, "menggunakan tubuhmu pada saat hari itu"

Baiklah aku terbelak kembali. Sudah berkali-kali Khusina-san membuatku terbelak kaget. "Un-untuk a-apa?"

Khusina-san menundukkan kepalanya, "untuk bertemu dengan Naruto" Khusina-san berguman sangat pelan sehingga hampir saja suaranya tak terdengar olehku. Baiklah demi bertemu anaknya Khusina-san menggunakan tubuhku, tidak terlalu susah bagiku jika hanya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah gunakan saja tubuhku untuk terkahir kalinya." Aku berkata dengan tegas tanpa adanya hambatan di setiap kata-katanya. Khusina-san meneteskan air matanya satu persatu dan sekarang mulai deras membasahi tanganku yang sedari tadi di genggam sang ibu Naruto.

"Terima kasih" hanya sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Khusina-san dan juga kehilangannya.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

SRAAKKK

Bunyi jubah yang dikenakan Naruto menggema di ruangan rumah sakit. "Yosh pesiapan selesai." Ucap Naruto lantang dan keras. Kini tangan Naruto sudah mulai membaik dan sudah bisa di gerakkan kembali.

"Ssttt Naruto bisa kecilkan suaramu?" ucap Yamato dengan membungkam mulut Naruto.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rumah sakit Naruto terbuka, "Naruto?". Awalnya Naruto, Yamato dan Kakashi sudah menahan nafas, tapi pada akhirnya mereka bernafas legah karena yang masuk bukan Sakura melainkan Sai.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sai dengan senyumannya seperti biasa. Kakashi mendekat pada Sai dan menutup pintu kamar rumah sakit.

"Tolong rahasiakan kepergian Naruto pada siapapun termasuk Hokage, Naruto akan pergi menemui Raikage." Jelas Kakashi pada saat itu. Sai yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju. Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Kami percaya padamu,"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan kata-kata Kakashi. " Maaf baru memberi tau sekarang Naruto. Danzo telah menjadi Hokage keenam menggantikan Tsunade-sama" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Kakashi menghela nafas panjang dan menenangkan Naruto sejenak sebelum berkata, "Akan ku ceritakan nanti, sekarang yang paling penting Raikage,"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, '_jadi Danzo punya rencana licik'_

"Kakashi-senpai keadaan sudah membaik, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Yamato sambil memperhatikan keluar jendela rumah sakit.

"Sampai nanti, Sai." Ucap Naruto yang langsung melesat ke luar jendela. Sai yang melihat mereka pergi hanya tersenyum.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Bagaimana?" suara berat dari Sasuke bertanya pada Jugo yang menerbangkan burung elangnya untuk melihat situasi.

"Ada rute ke atas di selatan. Penjaganya sedikit." Jelas Jugo.

"Karin terus periksa posisi cakra para penjaga,"

Yang di perintah Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil membetulkan kaca matanya yang turun. "Kau harus memastikan yang mana Danzo, ikut aku Zetsu" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah selatan dan mulai berlari kencang menujuh ke tempat para kage akan bertemu.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Negara tetsu sekarang sudah di penuhi dengan tumpukkan salju. Angin berhembus begitu kencang, mungkin saja bisa masuk angin jika berada disana selama beberapa menit saja. Tapi tidak begitu dengan para ninja dari desa petir dan desa daun tersembunyi yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apa Hokage mengirim Kakashi Hatake?" Raikage mulai membuka suara pada saat terjadinya kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Bukan.. kami datang karena punya permohonan," ucap Kakashi "Naruto Uzumaki dari desa daun tersembunyi ingin bicara dengan anda. Mohon dengarkan" Kakashi berkata dengan panjang lebar menceritakan apa sebenarnya kemauannya untuk bertemu Raikage.

"Cepat bicara."

Naruto menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya kembali sebelum berkata pada Raikage, "Kumohon tolong hentikan hukuman mati terhadap Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Naruto lantang.

**TBC**

**Nyaaa tambah aneh ya, habis saya ngga punya ide lagi Cuma segini mampetnya wkwkw *dibuang ke comberan***

**Hmmm sengaja aku bikin cepet alurnya biar nanti aku ngga bikin terlalu banyak episode, dan aku juga kurang bisa bikin semi canon sih XD jadi begini aja hasilnya.**

**Sekarang saya minta Review lah bisa hehe tidak menghina atau sekedar memberi tau jika ada yang salah kata. Oh iya kalo kalian baca review an yang pen name nya saya, itu sebenarnya bukan buat kalian tapi buat seseorang yang waktu itu ngflame saya pengen saya hapus tapi ngga tau gimana caranya ==". Yasudah minta review ya teman-teman **

**Salam: ThataHaruki97**


End file.
